


Undying Stars

by palmergershwin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it is my first real fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at the sky above you, feeling content. The stars you see have died centuries ago, leaving behind the beauty of sunshine. It gives you hope, knowing that even when you die, you will shine like a star across the black canvas, waiting to be seen by youth, just like you are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Stars

You stare at the sky above you, feeling content. The stars you see have died centuries ago, leaving behind the beauty of sunshine. It gives you hope, knowing that even when you die, you will shine like a star across the black canvas, waiting to be seen by youth, just like you are now.

She holds your hand and you melt with the new found heat, silently begging for more. She looks at you with a grin on her face and with a blush on her cheeks but you do not dare to break your stare towards the sky. You are scared, scared of what could happen next. But then, she is just Korra, the lioness you adored for the past 5 years as a snake. She is your friend, and maybe more but nothing to be scared of.

You want her to kiss you but you feel like your lungs are out of breath. You slowly turn your head to your right and see what you expected. Blushing, the grin….  
You have loved her since the first time you saw her.

You were so young then, so innocent. You didn’t know what you felt, even though you knew it was strange, it was new and it was warm against your chest. You first saw her blue eyes, shining with excitement like a cold star and then you saw her hair, resting on her shoulders with great beauty.

You wanted to talk with her, to hold her hand against yours, to feel her lips on her cheek. Then all of them happened with time but it wasn’t enough. You yearned for more, more of her against you, with you. And maybe you had the chance now.

You cheered for her in quidditch games, your lungs empty with excitement and then with worry when she fell, so many times. You hated the fact that you weren’t there to catch her, to hug her but you were there in hospital wing, whispering to her ear that everything would be okay, even if she didn’t need it.  
They were nights when she needed it.

She would sob with great weakness inside her, shaking, crying. Her anxiety would torture every piece of her while all you could do was saying sweet, calming dreams into her ear, lulling her to sleep.

She was there when your father have died as a villian.  
Words were thrown at you, mercilessly while she stood tall and proud next to you, wrapping you with one arm, other one ready to punch anyone who dared to touch you, harm you.

She has been a great friend and you have been to her too. But you wanted more, she wanted more.

You wanted her heart, her lips, her hands inside your skin, her hair brushing your cheeks when you wake up next to her. And maybe even a lifetime long happiness with her and with her only.

She was your heart, your sky, your sun and your moon. You were her flower, her rock, her sea and her nebula. You were her friend and she was yours. But you wanted her to be yours and yours only.

Both of you kept stared at each other, waiting for the burning, shining moment to happen. You were breathing the same air and inhaling the same love. And then the distance between you started to close and then everything went dark.

All you could feel was her and her only. You felt the wind, the flowers, the universe and they were all her.  
And then it ended just to start again and again. Your lips eager to touch the other, feel the other, be one with the other.

Your friendship didn’t end there as it would never die. But something new, something sweet and something full with flowers’ scent started, to never end in this life.

And you never feared again.


End file.
